You're Not Alone
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: "As long as I live, you will never, ever be alone." The boys didn't expect Emily to be home when they arrived back from their dates. But she was. And it was their job to make sure she wan't alone in her time of need. Features Emily, my OC. I don't own BTR or the song used in this story. One shot.


A/N- Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating Sickness is Unacceptable but I'm having some problems with deciding where it's going. I know the ending, just not every chapter in between. Which doesn't help. At all. If you have ideas PM me, I'll see if I can use them.

In the meantime, here's a one-shot from the same story line as my other two Big Time Rush stories, hope you like. PS- takes place after the date in Big Time Double Date except it has Emily in it.

PS- I don't own BTR or the song You're Not Alone. Wish I did though. Hmm… anyone want to give them to me for my birthday this Thursday? Please?

**KENDALL'S POV**

James, Carlos, Logan, and I walked into Apartment 2J after dropping Lucy, Camille, and Jennifer off at their respective apartments, laughing our heads off at a joke Carlos just told. I didn't expect to come across anyone in the living room. After all, it was already 12:00 am. Katie and my mother would both be in bed, and Emily was out on a date with this guy she had been seeing for about a month. She had told us not to expect her back until at least 1:00 am, given she was going to a movie that didn't start until 11:00.

And yet, there she was, lying on her back on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She was still wearing her make up but her brown hair that had been blown straight for the date was pulled up into a ponytail and she had exchanged her flats for slippers, her denim jacket for a baggy, zip up sweatshirt, and her jeans for sweatpants.

The 4 of us gathered behind the couch and looked down at the unusually expressionless girl lying on the couch. In turn, she looked back up at us.

"Hi," she said blankly, her eyes completely devoid of any and all emotion.

"Hey," James said, obviously surprised at seeing her. "Date over already?"

She nodded mutely. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Emily was usually an incredibly expressive girl. She rarely talked without using her hands, and always had emotion showing clearly in her words. What could've possibly happened to make her so apathetic?

"How'd it go?" I asked carefully.

The only response I was provided with was a noncommittal shrug from Emily. She turned onto her side, facing away from us. She brought her knees up close to her chest and hid her face in the cushion it was lying on. I saw her shoulders shaking slightly and quickly jumped over the couch. I kneeled next to her and lay a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Em?"

She uncovered her face and looked at me, tears shining in her eyes.

My eyes widened in realization.

That dirt bag hurt my girl.

And he was going to pay.

"What did he do to you?" I implored earnestly, plans of murder and torture already flooding my mind.

She gave a big sigh. "I met him at the theater," she started, her voice shaky and cracking. "Wh-when I got there, he was kissing another girl goodbye. I told him he had 10 seconds to explain." Emily stared deeply into my eyes, her own blue-green ones pleading, desperate, and broken. "He said she was his cousin, forgetting that the other girl was still standing there. She smacked him and stormed off."

"Not his cousin?" I asked as my jaws and fists clenched in an effort no to go running after that little cheater and pound his face in. I looked up at my band mates and was met with an unusually somber look from Carlos, an angry stare from Logan, and a murderous glare from James, and I could tell we were all trying not to kill him for hurting Emily like that.

Emily gave a sad chuckle in response to my question. "Not even a little."

Rage flooded my body as I stood. I started heading for the door, fully intent on finding the stupid jerk and beating him until the entire surface of his body was black and blue and covered in blood as he screamed in mercy, but a small, soft hand on my wrist stopped me.

I turned around and saw Emily sitting up on the couch, her sad eyes looking up at me, fear etched across her face.

"Please," She begged. "Stay. Don't leave me alone here. I waited an hour for you guys to come home, don't leave so soon." More tears spilled forth from her eyes as sobs once again wracked her body.

I immediately returned, sitting next to her and tucking her into my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around her. The other three boys circled the couch, coming to stop before us. They joined in, turning the tender embrace into a comforting group hug.

A song popped into my head and softly, I sung the chorus in her ear.

"Cause you're not alone girl, look over your shoulder, you don't have to wonder, Cause you know, you know, you know"

James, Carlos, and Logan joined in, perfectly harmonizing on the song I had written with Emily in mind.

"That you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you, I'll stay till it's over, cause you know, you know, you know, that you're not alone, that you're not alone,"

We continued singing until the shaking had stopped and her sobs and transformed into deep, even breaths.

My friends all stood up and went to their rooms, wanting to get some sleep before killing that jerk of a guy tomorrow.

I didn't move though. I shifted us so that we were in a more comfortable position, myself laying down on the couch with Emily on her front on top of me, my arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"As long as I live, you will never, ever be alone," I whispered my vow in Emily's ear as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
